Rolling in the Deep
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: Naruto's Mistake is Genma's gain and he ain't going to pass it up!  Crack pairing! Aren't they just the best!XP Oh yea and its technically my first story so be nice and no flaming please! Its a good  read trust me!


**Hello! Im Shika-syndrome(shika for short lol) this is my first story! well on my own account anyway... lol anyway the fanfic is kinda changed if you have already read it youll see what im talking about. Since this is the first fanfic I have ever done by myself I didnt know that you cant do lyric cuz of copyright and all that crap so I took em off. Youll see when you read. If i get in trouble for hating on the copyright oh well. :P The song is a cool song if u havent heard it i encourage you to :). Anyway yea...There you go hope you like it. Review plz :) Oh yea and warning my friends already told me there are grammer error and all that jive and im soo lazy i wont change em so like you change em in your head lol kk read... lol  
><strong>

**Rolling in the Deep**

_5:10 p.m._

'Oh no! I'm late! Naruto-kun is going to be mad!', thought a frantic Hinata who was currently weaving through a crowd of people to get to the park Naruto and her decided to rendezvous . As it was she was ten minutes late and would take her five more minutes to get to her destination.

'Though I think he'll understand why I had to stay back being a scholarship student like me', she tried to justify.

People would always ask her why she was going to school in a scholarship when she was a Hyuuga. She would always smile and just say she was not Hinata Hyuuga anymore but Hinata Yuuhi. Her father had decided when she was 18 that she was not fit to be the heiress to his mutli-billionaire business. He cut her off completely leaving her to defend herself and with only a fair amount of money left by her mother in her death.

Now she had a new family to live for and she loved them more than her real family who only ever made her feel weak. The only family member of her family she still had a connection to was her cousin and her sister. Though when she spoke with her sister it was very strain. Hanabi would always bring up Hyuuga business with her and she would always she away from it. Currently they would speak every so often. When she was practically kicked out of her family a new one welcomed her into theirs. Asuma Saratobi and Kurenai Yuuhi welcomed her with open arms and gave her the love her real family never bothered to give.

Hinata had finally reached the entrance of the park and was calmly walking to the meeting place. Hinata was thinking back at when Naruto had finally asked her out.

_Flashback:_

_ Hinata was picking up her books from her psychology class and going to her dorm to freshen up and meet kurenai to eat lunch. They would have eaten as a family but Asuma had a class to cover and couldn't make it. She was currently walking out the door and into the hallway that led to an exit when someone called her name. Immediately she turned around and blushed when she saw who had called her. Her high school crush Naruto Uzumaki. He was running towards his blonde hair wild, blue eyes dancing. He looked more like a lion with the whisker tattoos than a 20 year old man._

"_Hinata I finally caught up to you! Damn where's the fire you looked like you left something burning at home!" Naruto said laughing at the darker shade her blush got._

"_I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun! It's j-just that me and K-Kurenai are going to have l-lunch later and I want t-to get to dorm so I c-can freshen up.", Hinata said while bowing to Naruto._

"_Oh you already have plans." said sounding disappointed. "It's just that I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me but since you're busy…." He trailed off embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck with a light blush on his face._

_Hinata just looked at Naruto with wide eyes and a huge blush._

'_Did Naruto-kun just ask me out?' thought a frantic Hinata. 'I can't say no! But I promised Kurenai I would have lunch with her! What should I do?'_

"_Earth to Hinata? Anyone there? Well since you're already busy I guess I'll see you later." Naruto said turning around. He was about to walk away when Hinata grabbed his arm. He turned around looking confused at the blushing girl._

"_N-Naruto-kun I do h-have plans a-already but we can go e-eat for dinner. Like a d-d-date?" Hinata said shyly at the end almost not able to say 'date'._

_Naruto looked at her for a second, eyebrows furrowed when he cracked that goofy grin at her and nodded enthusiastically._

"_Sure Hina-chan! It's a date!"_

_Flashback Ended:_

Hinata and Naruto have been together ever since and next week was going to be their 9 month anniversary. She stopped day dreaming when he saw her Naruto sitting on the bench but he wasn't alone. Sakura Haruno was with him and what she saw made her stomach drop. They were sitting down on the bench that was on the little bridge making out. The sight made her eye water and her stomach twist in a painful way. Her feet subconsciously walked her to them until she was just a few feet away. She never for a second would have thought that Naruto would cheat on her. Even with the girl he claimed to have loved in high school and had told her that he had gotten over. It hurt because not only did he cheat but he lied to her about him getting over the girl that in high school would not give him the time of day. At this point she was full on crying and they were still at it like they didn't even see her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered to him in the most heart breaking voice she had ever used before. Immediately they broke away like if they had been burned. He looked at her with wide eyes and then with eyes full of guilt. Sakura just looked at her like as if she wasn't doing anything. Hinata could never hate anyone not even her family but Sakura Haruno came as close a hate as her father. She hated how she would ruin relationships and still speak to the girl of the guy she was involved with like if they were best friends.

"Hello Hinata! Um I guess I should leave, this is a relationship thing so bye!" Sakura said making a hasty retreat.

Naruto and Hinata stood in the same spot for a few minutes in tense silence when Naruto decided to break it.

"Hinata listen it was a mistake I didn't mean it I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Naruto said steeping on close to hinata successfully wrapping his arms around her until she gently pushed him off her.

"Don't bother Naruto. Go with her you still obviously love her. You would never hurt someone you cared for if you didn't think the reward was greater than the consequences. She must mean more to you than I so go. Just know that if she breaks your heart I will be there for you with open arms but not an open heart. Goodbye Naruto-kun." Hinata told Naruto reaching to hug and kiss him on the check while he was frozen in place. She, like Sakura, made a hasty retreat and aimlessly walked back home, her mind seeming to be in autopilot. A block from her dorm she suddenly stopped. She turned to look at the restaurant she stopped in front of. It was a karaoke style café.

'Well singing always did cheer me up' Hinata thought as she went in. After getting situated at a table ordering ice mocha and choosing a song she went on stage.

"H-hello my n-name is H-hinata Yuuhi and I'll be s-singing 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele" Hinata said and started to sing in a beautiful voice( Stupid copyright laws thing i cannot put the lyrics so if you want to read or hear what she sang you gotta do it your selves. Sorry. The song is good so might as well go hear it trust me that song is G.I got obessed with it lol)

After she finished she heard clapping and cheering that made her feel proud of her voice. She had inherited her voice from her mother and for that she took pride in knowing she was the only one in her immediate family that could sing like a lyre bird. She quickly bowed and finished her ice mocha. She was too busy sending a message to her roommate Ten Ten of what had happened that she didn't see the shadow of a man or felt him sit across her small round table. Once she did she was startled to see a man with chin length hair with a black bandana, brown eyes and a toothpick in his mouth. Her first thought of the man was 'gangster' and she suddenly sat straighter and was more alert. He seemed to notice and just chuckled at her.

"If you think I'm in some sort of gang believe me I am not." He told her and laughed at her blushing massively at getting caught. She mentally scolded herself at getting carried away. She hated when people made assumptions of her yet here she was assuming the worse of these handsome man.

'Wait I did not just think he was handsome! I just broke up with Naruto like 1 hour ago and I'm already checking other guys out! However he did cheat on me…' Hinata thought to herself loosing herself in her thought. That is until said 'handsome' guy waved a hand in front of her face and snickered when she jumped and looked at him like a deer caught in head lights.

'Cute' thought Genma.

"Hi my name is Genma Shiranui. I just wanted to tell you that you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He told Hinata with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Genma-san I appreciate it. I take pride in my voice because it sounds like my deceased mother." Hinata told the brown-eyed male with a sad smile.

"You should take pride and I'm sorry to hear about your mother she sounds like she was a nice woman. Well I should go. Goodbye Hinata Yuuhi." Genma said half way form standing when Hinata stopped him saying that she would like to meet him. He looked at her for a few seconds before he sat back down. They spoke for some time about anything and everything. She spoke of how she was kicked out of her family but adopted by Asuma and Kurenai. She also spoke of her major in psychology and social services and even of her break up with Naruto. He spoke of how was a police in the undercover department. He spoke a little of his past but he mostly listened to Hinata and even commented when she told him of Naruto.

"That Naruto guy must me a total fool to cheat on you with a slut like that. Sakura Haruno? Yea I know her. She was arrested a few years ago for Public Indecency. Apparently she was caught having sex at a local park. Disgusting. I was just a rookie back then. Hey Hinata you say you're going to school so how old are you? I don't want to seem like a cradle robber here." Genma said chewing on his toothpick.

"Oh me? I'm 21years old I'm a junior. So don't worry you're not a cradle robber." Hinata said with a small giggle. "What about you Genma? How old are you?"

"I'm 25years old. I thought you were younger actually. I was also wondering why you don't stutter but when you were up in the stage you were?"

"Oh that's because I only stutter when my emotions get the best of me. It can be anger, nervousness, happiness, sadness anything really but as long as I'm calm and levelly happy I won't stutter. You should have heard me when I was in high school though. I stuttered like if I had hypothermia." Hinata laughed at herself and Genma couldn't help but to join. They laughed, talked and overall had a good time until Ten Ten decided to text frantically saying that if she didn't go home in 10 minutes she would call the police.

'If she only knew I'm here having a kind-of date with one' Hinata thought and inwardly laughed. She text her saying she would be home by then. She looked sadly at Genma and told him that she had to leave. He stood up and gave her his hand and told her that he would walk her home. They left the café: her grabbing his arm and his hands in his pockets. Her talked, joked and laughed until sadly they got to her dorm apartment building.

"W-well this i-is my stop." Hinata said letting go of Genma's arm and mentally cursing herself for stuttering. She was both nervous and sad of leaving.

"I see it is. Look I don't want this to be the last time I see you Hinata. You're the first girl I actually had a good time with in a long time so what about I pick you up next Friday at go on a real date. Hm? What do you say?" Genma asked feeling very nervous but not actually showing it.

Hinata thought of what he said and smiled at him with a serine smile.

"I would love to go on a date with you Genma." She said and in a bold movement went to kiss his cheek. Unfortunately at that time Genma decided to turn and instead of getting cheek, she got another pair of warm lips. They both stood there frozen until Genma wrapped his arms around her waist and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. They were kissing gently at first but became more passionate. That is until Genma's toothpick poked Hinata's lips. She quickly let go and held her hands to her mouth laughing with a pain expression on her face. It had poked her hard enough that it broke skin and she was bleeding only slightly. He quickly threw his toothpick in the trashcan near and apologized trying hard not to laugh. He then grabbed her wrist and gently pulled until her lips were in view. A drop of blood was seen and he slowly lean in and with his tongue wiped it of her bottom lip then kissed her firmly. She was frozen but then melted into the kiss and before she could take more pleasure in it he leaned back. "I'll see you on Friday. Oh and wear something dressy casual like a dress ok? Later Yuuhi." He told her before kissing her once more and turning back walking away.

Hinata touched her lips before wiping them with her tongue, tasting him on her lips.

'Wow' was all Hinata thought before going in to tell Ten Ten of her day and date.

_*A few weeks later*_

Hinata and Genma were on their date out on the park that she had seen Naruto cheat on her with Sakura walking to the same exact bridge. Hand in hand they walk talking and laughing. She hadn't seen or spoken to Naruto since that day. He was starting to call her asking if they could meet up somewhere and she knew exactly what he wanted. The one thing she had told him she would not go back to. She had reluctantly told Genma of was going on and he just told her to ignore him. Though he said it calmly she knew he was angry and jealous. Like any other man he did not like another trying to steal what was his. She found early on that he was a very possessive man and sometimes it was cute but other times it was plain annoying. She hated seeing him jealous so she would do things to calm him down like when another man was checking her out she would kiss him on the lips. Or hug him and push her herself onto him. That usually calm him immediately and even made him feel smug knowing that only him would be able to touch her that way, kiss her that way, or love her that way. Sure they had only been together for some time but what they had was something more than just simple attraction and even if it wasn't love it was pretty damn close. They were currently on the bridge with Hinata sitting on it and Genma in between her legs his arms surrounding her waist. Like this they were eye level to each other.

"It's a beautiful day right Genma?" Hinata asked looking at him in the eye.

"Yea its seems like a good day." Replied Genma.

'Should I tell her? No, what if she doesn't feel the same? Tch I'm acting like a 12 year old man! I risk my life everyday but I can't tell my girl I love her? You know what I'll do it. I don't care and if she doesn't feel the same, she'll just thing I'm sensitive and all that crap and I'll still win.' Though Genma.

"Genma? Is there something on your mind?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"Yea"

"What is it?"

"You" said Genma before she enveloped her in a passionate kiss. He touched her bottom lip with her tongue slightly asking for entrance in which happily gave. They fought for dominance for a few minutes before he went lower to her neck. She moaned lightly but got louder as he proceeded in giving her a love bite. She was drowning in pleasure until she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Hinata? Is that you? What the hell do you think you're doing whit this guy!" asked a very angry blonde.

"N-N-Naruto? W-w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata asked getting off the bridge to stand in between Genma and Naruto.

"It's a park I thought I'd find you here I just didn't think I'll find you here with him." He said adding extra venom to the word 'him'. Hinata just sighed at Naruto's anger.

"Naruto I've moved on-'' Hinata said but was cut off by Naruto.

"Well its seems to me you moved on pretty quick! Tell me was this going on when we were together-" This time it was Naruto's turn to get cut off.

"Are you insinuating that Hinata cheated on you because by what I heard it was **you** that was caught cheating not her! She never would hurt someone she loved! If she moved on fast as you say and she loved you, imagine you that cheated on her! Did you even love her at all?" Asked an angry Genma.

"What are you talking about of coursed I loved her! It was a mistake! A big mistake!" Yelled Naruto.

"She told you she would be there for you did she not! She told you she you be there to comfort you not to take you back so before you go screaming to Hinata about betrayal think about who betrayed who and don't classify her in the same class as that slut Haruno!" Genma screamed seeming ready to punch Naruto in the face.

Naruto just stood there frozen realizing the truth behind Genma's words before turning back to Hinata.

"You're boyfriend's right Hinata. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! I really did love you but it seems as though you've moved on and I'm guessing I should too. I'm such an idiot and I know you won't take me back as a liver but will you at least take me back as a friend?" asked Naruto looking hopeful.

Hinata just smile her serine smile at Naruto that made both men's' heart skip a beat.

"Of course Naruto-kun."

"Well I better go and you treat her right you hear-"

"Genma. My name's Genma."

"Right. Genma. Teach her right Genma. Don't do what I did or I'll kick your ass you hear!"

Genma just laughed at the younger male and nodded shaking Naruto's hand. After Naruto left Genma turn back at Hinata and put his arms possessively around the younger, shorter female looking down at her before kissing her gently. When they parted Hinata looked at him and asked what that was for.

'Now or never' thought Genma.

"Hinata I know it's still kinda early and I might just be too early but God-damn it I'm just gonna say it! I love you Hinata Yuuhi!"

Hinata just gasp and got watery eyed before she smiled at Genma and said:

"I-I love y-you too Genma"

Genma smiled at his lover and leaned in to her to give her the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. They walked hand in hand back to his house to finish what they could not in the park. Because if they did Genma would have to arrest himself and Hinata for Public Indecency.

**THE END!**

**There goes my story hope you guys like it! Plz review if you want cuz really its like *sigh*. I dnt wnt to be pushy bout it like other authors cuz this is a one-shot not much to review in the first place lol but if u do ill appreciate it! :)**

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome  
><strong>


End file.
